Throughout the life of a vehicle, the vehicle may require service at a service facility. Taking the vehicle to the service facility may be costly and time consuming. Remote assistance systems typically can include road-side assistance and/or direction assistance. Road-side assistance can include sending a wrecker to the vehicle to assist a driver. Moreover, a service center may suggest a closest service facility to the driver. The driver, however, is still required to drive the vehicle to the service facility. Diagnosing and resolving a vehicle issue without bringing the vehicle to the service facility can save the vehicle user time and expense.